Petronia Vindice
Petronia is the rebel daughter of the sparrow from the dog and the sparrow. Strong and compassionate, she'll let no injustices go unpunished. Character Personality At first glance, Petronia comes off as a mature and compassionate person, the type that easily inspires awe. Naturally graceful, her elegant aura is considered a major contrast to her identity as a common sparrow. Her natural charisma leads to her being well liked and trusted by both peers and elders. She's often relied on by teachers Petronia has a very mature and compassionate aura. She's strong and straightforward, which means that she'll never be dishonest with you. She has a strong sense of community so you'll find yourself drawn to her as a leader and advisor. She is easy to get along with and put your trust in and will never break it. She appears to have a very deep understanding of your emotions and since she is compassionate, many people confide in her and she tries to help them to the best of her ability. She's inclusive and will always try to stick up for the outcasts and the bullied. She has a strong moral code and a sense of justice that cannot ignore problems of any sort. That's why she tries to improve the community and punish those who are unpleasant. That's when things get jarring. Her punishments are violent, far past the boundaries of good taste. She is downright merciless because of how angry bullies make her. She has many a time had to be restrained so as not to break someone's arm. Interests She is the leader of a rag-tag group of people, mostly those with bird destinies, who act as a vigilante justice group. They mostly monitor their surroundings, investigate things that seem suspicious and beat up bad guys. Their hide out is in a tall place. Petronia likes training in fighting and hand to hand combat. She's excellent at it and it has given her exceptional reflexes. She's practiced many different types and aims to master them all. Sometimes she dabbles in trap making and gadgets. It's rather simplistic and rough but functional. She knows enough to get by. She's not that interested in books and will only read those that have been recommended to her or those that truly capture her imagination. Appearance Petronia has brown hair that hangs to just below her ears. She's pretty plain looking with a mostly brown colour scheme but she makes up for it with her demeanour. She's rather short and slight but underneath her layers of clothes she is Story Petronia's role Petronia is meant to kill the Relationships Family Petronia's family is very close knit. They frequently chat with Petronia over phone or video chat. In fact it would be abnormal if she missed a day. It's a rather small but extended family consisting of her mother, grandmother, aunt and two younger cousins living together. To look at them, they're a sweet little feathery family, a far cry from the destiny they each fulfilled. Friends The next dog in her tale is Cartrina Skylos. As a story mate, Petronia makes a special effort to care for her and protect her. Whether Cartrina realises it or not, Petronia will always be looking over her from above (figuratively and literally) Gloom Corvid is the person you'd consider her 'second in command'. Glee Corvid, the party planner Aquaintances Trivia *She used to be an extreme arachnophobe. *Her birthday is March 20th (World Sparrow Day) Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Females Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animal parent Category:Birds Category:The Dog and the Sparrow Category:Hiddenfolk's hidden folks